


A New Chapter For Jesus

by Irish_Misfit



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish_Misfit/pseuds/Irish_Misfit
Summary: Jesus decides he needs to start a new chapter in his life. And he meets a set of brother's that are more then happy to help.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus, Daryl Dixon/Jesus/Merle Dixon, Merle Dixon/Jesus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	A New Chapter For Jesus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RumbleFish14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/gifts).



Jesus looks over at his boyfriend who was reading on yet another Friday night. Like he did every Friday night. Hell like he did every fuckin night lately. Jesus huffs laying his head back again at the couch he wasn't only bored but frustrated and not only with his bf but with himself too. He had let his then fun, sexy ambicious boyfriend talk him into retiring from the modeling world in New York and moving to Georgia of all places 3 years ago. Because his bf had got a great career opportunity and he didn't wanna loss him so he followed him. It was great just like before they had moved for the first 6 months. Then his bf lost his big job, and their nice house they had moved into.....and now they lived in a trailer and hia.bf had blew his way through his savings and was hinting and dipping into Jesus's. And that shit wasn't happening Jesus worked hard in the modeling world and his new job he had to get at the library in the next town over to have what he had. And no man was taking his money.

He was bored, and done with his life the way it was. He needed something else. Someone else. He couldn't and wouldn't live like this anymore. And he was gonna start working on that but tonight he just needed some fun.

"I'm goin out. Don't wait up." He says jumping up off the couch, he couldn't get to the door of their little trailor fast enough. He didn't even hear what his bf said as he slams the door shut behind him taking the steps off his porch two at a time getting in his car.

He pulls out into the little dirt road, they lived on and headed to the little bar he'd found the night they moved into the trailor. He'd become fast good friends with the owner/ bartender Shane Walsh, who I'd was gay or even a little bi ...and single he'd climbed him like a tree a long time ago. And the other reason he loved going was because there's was always good looking men to look at. Even if all he be did was look, he may flirt with Shane but he was the only one.

This was the backwoods of Georgia after all. He knew he could protect himself but his rule was why put yourself in a situation to have to.

But tonight was the night he left that rule at home with his boring ass bf. He smiles pulling into the parking lot, turns his car off and heads into the bar. Smiling even bigger when he see the big smile on Shanes face, when he steps through the door.

“Hey Jesus, you alone tonight?” Shane asks.

“Aint I always, you know that prude won’t come here,” Jesus answers climbing up in the barstool.

“Leave his ass,” Shane says handing him a cold beer.

“Won’t have a place to stay….unless I can move in with your fine ass,” Jesus winks playfully flirting with him.

“You know I wouldn’t mind,” Shane tells him flirting back.

“Oh I know YOU wouldn’t but that girl of yours would blow her fuckin top….she hates me,” Jesus smiles.

“Probably, she’s super jealous,” Shane laughs.

“But I have actually decided to leave him. Need to find a place first though. But tonight, I aint thinkin about any of that. I’m here to flirt and have fun. Fuckin or fighting whichever it leads too.” Jesus tells Shane. 

“Sounds like a good fuckin plan, you have some fun and if it leads to a fight I got ya back….if it leads to fuckin then good for you. And about a place, I know of a few places, so whenever you want we can go look at em.” Shane tells him.

“Thanks Shane.” Jesus smiles taking another drink of his beer, turning around looking around the bar, his eyes landing on the pool tables. Deciding to play some pool make some money, maybe flirt with some guys. He was gonna have some fun.

But before he could even get up from the stool a couple of guys stroll up to the pool table. He could tell they were a bit drunk, and that everyone knew who the two men were.

“The Dixon brothers…. Merle and Daryl fuckin handful,” Shane leans across the bar telling him.

“And fuckin hot,” Jesus says biting his bottom lip looking both men up and down. “Aint ever seen em here before.”

“Yeah they spend more time in prison or jail then out.” Shane tells him.

“What kinda fun would I have with em?” Jesus wiggles his eyebrows at Shane.

Shane laughs. “ Well from what Ive heard and seen you are their type. And from what you’ve been telling me for god knows how long now, the fuckin prude up the road is boring as fuck, and aint making ya happy. Trust me those two will, never be boring and from what Ive heard and walked in on in the bathrooms they’ll make ya very happy.” Shane smirks as Jesus turns around laughing at the last comment.

Jesus thought about it for less than a second before smiling at Shane. “What do they drink?”

“Here ya go,” Shane smirks sliding him a full bottle of Jim. “Me have ya keys,” Shane sticks his hands out waiting for his keys. Jesus hands him his keys grabbing the bottle swinging his hips as he struts his way to the Dixon brothers.

“You play pretty boy?” he hears a deep husky voice ask, the voice alone had him smiling when he looks towards the voice seeing the older of the two…. damn he was hot.

Jesus smiles sticking the bottle between his thighs, smirking when both men’s eyes go straight to his thighs. He pulls a hair tie from his wrist twisting his long hair into a messy bun. “Yeah, I play a little, but I was comin over here hoping you two could help me drink this here bottle,” Jesus smirks looking the men up and down.

“I think we can help ya there pretty boy…. whatcha think Daryl?” the older one ask looking over to a younger version of himself.

“Would love to help him brother,” the man’s blue eyes sparkled. “Names Daryl, that there is Merle,” these two were both to sexy for their own good.

“My name is Paul but my friends call me Jesus,” he smirks.

“Jesus huh…. whys at?” Daryl smiles stepping closer to him.

“Because I have a way of bringing men to their knees,” Jesus smirks.

“Come on pretty boy lets play” Merle says pulling him closer to the pool table. “You break,” Merle hands him a stick. Jesus smiles taking it from him handing him the bottle.

Jesus couldn’t take his eyes off the two men as they played pool, both wearing tight t-shirts so every time they took a shot he could see their muscles flex. Damn they were sexy as hell he had never seen em before, he was happy he had decided to come to the bar tonight. He takes a drink from the bottle watching the two all he could think was ‘these two would never be boring.’

“So Jesus I’ve never seen ya around here before where you from?” Daryl asks as Merle took his shot.

“New York, moved here with my boyfriend,” Jesus answers.

“Boyfriend huh…he here?” Merle asks looking around the bar.

“No his boring ass never comes out with me,” Jesus answers bending over making sure to stick his ass out.

“Boring huh….you don’t look like a boring person,” Daryl says his eyes not leaving his ass.

“I wasn’t until I moved in with his ass,” Jesus says. “Hell the sex is even boring,” he shakes his head.

“Sex. Boring with your fine ass….he just aint fuckin ya right” Merle smirks.

“Guess I need to find a few good men who can I guess,” Jesus winks at Merle.

“Well I know a few men who can fuckin make you forget all about that boring ass man of yours,” Merle bites his bottom lip grabbing Jesus’s ass. “How about it Daryl…. wanna show him a hell of a time?” Merle asks looking over at Daryl.

“Fuck yeah,” Daryl answers laying the pool stick on the table.

“You two gonna show me a good time,” Jesus sucks his bottom lip.

“Hell yeah we are,” Merle grabs the bottle of Jim pulling Jesus to him by his shirt.

“I’ll be back for my car…..later,” Jesus smiles at Shane as Merle pulls him past the bar Daryl pushing up behind him his hands on his hips. He wasn’t even out of the bar and he was already more turned on then his boyfriend had ever made him. They walk him to an older model truck, Daryl helping him into the cab.

“Sexy ass you got on ya,” Daryl grins snaking his arms around Jesus’s shoulders playing with his hair.

“Thanks,” Jesus smiles leaning closer to Daryl his hand slowly sliding up his thigh. “Please tell me we aint far from your place?” he whispers in Daryl’s ear.

“Not far at all baby,” Daryl growls grabbing Jesus’s hand sliding it to his cock.

“Holy fuck your big,” Jesus moans kissing Daryl’s neck.

“Damn your lips feel good,” Daryl groans, pulling the hair tie out of Jesus’s hair letting it fall to his shoulders. Jesus smiles feeling a hand tangle in his hair, Merle pulling him away from Daryl placing a rough kiss to his lips, as he slows the truck down to a stop slamming it into park. “Come on bring the fine ass in the house,” Merle pulls Jesus out of the truck Daryl coming up on the other side of him, as they walk in the house.

Jesus was in heaven feeling both men’s rough calloused hands on his soft skin, their lips on his neck. He closes his eyes and just enjoys the attention he hadn’t had this much attention lavished on him well in hell….. forever. Sex with his …now ex-boyfriend was boring as hell, always the same, nothing different, nothing new, hell even always the same position, but he could tell these two were never boring and the sex was going to be amazing.

“Fuck he’s one sexy little thing aint he Dare?” Merle says his voice deep and gruff...just dirty Jesus loved it. He feels a set of hands tease at the bottom of his shirt…..before another set of hands was ripping it over his head. Picking up the differences between the two sexy Dixon brothers, he was even more excited they were a perfect mixture; Daryl was a little slower, softer….but, Merle was rough…...dirty. Fuckin Perfect!

His eyes shoot open, him moaning at the electrical excitement shooting through his body at the feel of Daryl’s lips on his very sensitive nipples. Merle chuckles as he pulls Jesus heads back by his hair nipping at his Adam’s apple “ he sure is responsive huh baby b’uther?” Biting his way up Jesus’s chest Daryl gives a grunt of agreeance, “think he should show us just how eager he can be too.” With a slight push of Daryl’s hands Jesus eagerly fell to his knees in front of the Dixon duo as they unzip their jeans, simultaneously dropping them. Jesus gawked at the magnificent sight in front of him. Merle huffs out another chuckle at the look of awe, “what pretty boy aint ever seen a dick a’fore.”

Swallowing reaching out to grasp each Dixon by their cocks, Jesus looks up at Merle as he leans forwards to swipe his tongue across the head of his cock,” yeah, just nothing this beautifully huge and it comes in a matching pair, my luck night.” Merle smirks as Daryl blushed at the compliment both cursing as Jesus’ warm mouth in turn sucks just the heads before licking the lengths stroking them, he looks up at both men, Jesus smirks “it’s been awhile, so you boys will have to work me into it again,” holding both cocks together he squeezes the heads into his mouth at the same time. Daryl’s head falls back against his shoulders as Merle curses again “Christ boy you’ve gotta stop or I’ll shoot my damn load.” Grabbing a fist full of his hair Merle pulls Jesus to his feet, smashing his lips roughly against his, enjoying himself as Jesus moans melting into the kiss.

Daryl slips behind Jesus and unbuttons his jeans pulling them and his brightly covered boxer briefs down his long lean legs, going to his knees Daryl helps Jesus take his shoes and socks off, and step out of his jean’s running his rough hands up his leg, squeezing his ass before spreading him open. Daryl spits a large amount of saliva at it the cool feeling of it causing Jesus to jump, “ya a’ight just goin work ya loose for us.” Feeling Jesus tense up Merle lends a hand in distracting Jesus spitting in his hand he grips his decent size dick and begins stroking him as his bother works a finger into his ass, followed by another and another. Daryl working three fingers in and out of his tight hole had Jesus feeling fuller then he had in a long time and when Daryl twists his fingers in just the right way he was whimpering and griping onto Merles broad shoulders tight.

Nibbling on his ear lobe, Merle coos huskily “that’s right boy yer greedy lil ass is just eatin Dare’s fingers. How’s that sweet lil ass feel b’uther?” Merle grunts Jesus’ lips hot on his skin as he sucks hickeys all over his neck. “Fuck Mer he’s so tight, and hot…..fuckin good,” Daryl moans spreading his fingers his cock throbs at the sight of the man’s hole opening up for him. “Oh fuck,” Jesus moans when the younger of the two brothers start teasing his prostate….which had been neglected for far too long. Merle takes a step back falling to the couch,” let’s put those sexy ass lips to better use huh?” Jesus whines feeling Daryl pull his fingers out of him, Merle smirks before growling, “on yer knees,” Jesus smiles falling to his knees moving around so his upper half was in the lap of the older Dixon, and his back arched, so his ass was on display for the younger Dixon.

He feels Merle’s fingers tangle up in his hair, leading him to his cock, the other hand offering it to him like a lollipop, smearing precum on his lips. Jesus licks his lips actually liking the taste of it, it was strong, earthy, and a little bitter like Merle…something he knew he wanted more of. Smiling he eagerly opens his mouth sucking the head of his thick cock into his mouth, thinking to himself about how beautiful their cocks were ….Perfect. He moans when Merle’s fingers tighten in his hair right to the edge of being painful as he swallows half his cock in a slick move …..he loved giving head ….another thing his ex wasn’t into. Jesus feels Daryl scoot closer to him moaning when he hears Daryl spit in his hand moaning even louder when he hears the wet sound of Daryl using his spit to lube up his cock. “Hold him open for me b’uther,” Daryl grunts spitting on his cock making sure he was lubed enough.

These two men were different the any other man he had ever slept with, and this was different than any other hook up. Hell, this was different than any other sex he had ever had, it was dirty, vulgar, and just so fuckin raunchy. He felt like one of the slutty lil twinks on one of the porn’s he watched when his ex -boyfriend was too “tired” to fool around….and it was so fuckin hot being one of those slutty little twinks, being used by two very sexy men.

Daryl spits on Jesus’ ass before teasing his hole with the thick head of his cock, “damn” he mumbles this guy was sexy everywhere, he holds his breath as he starts shoving into him. Jesus pushes up off Merle’s cock, gasping as Daryl seats himself into him, “oh fuck” he moans, trying to catch his breath, between moans. “Ya like that huh….sounding like a lil slut,” Merle growls grabbing Jesus by the jaw, moving him so he was looking up at him before smashing his lips to his, before moving him back to his cock.

Daryl pushed into him hard and fast, watching intently as Jesus swallowed him up with every punishing thrust. He’d never felt anything so tight before, tight and hot… and fuck the way Jesus was pushing back against him all while moaning around his brothers dick at the same time. Not missing a beat. The guy was fuckin hot.

“Fuckin talented little thing.” Daryl growled and gripped Jesus’s hips harder, pulling his slender body back to meet each thrust. “Son of a bitch!”

Merle peered over Jesus, trying to get a decent fucking look but from this angle he couldn’t see shit. Jesus had a strong grip on his thighs, bobbing that skillful mouth back and forth, taking all of him with no trouble.

“Cant see shit from this angle!” Merle growled and gripped Jesus hair tighter, forcing him down on his dick to get another look.

“Too bad for you Mer, looks fuckin fantastic!” Daryl grinned and gave Jesus ass a hard smack, which made him groan, then Merle.

“Asshole.” He pulled his dick from Jesus mouth and lightly slapped his cheek. “Don’t fuckin move. Need ta get a better look.” He moved around them to stand beside Daryl, with every intention of pushing him out of the way till he watched his dick slide in and out perfectly. “Fuckin hell Dare.”

Daryl was panting but reached out for his brother, gripping his dick and stroking it, using Jesus spit to slick his way. “Feels so damn good Mer.”

“Looks good as hell.” He bent forward to get a closer look. To see everything. But Daryl squeezed his dick, making him give a horribly girlie sounding gasp and glared at him. “Tease.”

“Not teasing.” Daryl smiled and angled his hips until he could constantly push into Jesus prostate.

“Fuck fuck fuck…right there Daryl!” Jesus moaned and reached back to grip his thigh.

Merle smiles as he watched the skillful way Daryl’s body moved, before moving behind Daryl, going to his knees. Kissing up his neck and nibbling on chin, smiling at how Daryl gasped and lost his rhythm. “Fuckin sexy lil brother.” Merle growls grabbing a hand full of his hair, turning his face towards him so he could smash their lips together.

Jesus felt Daryl lose his rhythm and looked back to see Merle biting and sucking on Daryl’s neck, making him groan and push harder into him. Watching them together shouldn’t be so sexy but fuck if it was getting him close. Now he was grateful for the change in pace. “You two look so good together like this.” Jesus moaned and wished he was on his back to fully watch them. Daryl moaned loudly, leaning back and trying to thrust forward at the same time. “Don’t stop, feels good.”

“We always were good together pretty boy.” Merle winked at him but whispered it into Daryl’s ear, making him groan and push his ass back. “Dare always did like when we fuck together.”

Jesus closed his eyes, trying to ward off his orgasm. “Hell, I like it too. Having you both…” he trailed off as a shudder wracked his boys. “Fuck, just what I’ve been needing all this time.” Merle grinned at Jesus and moved his hands to Daryl’s hips, then around to squeeze the base of his cock, feeling the slickness as Jesus pushed his ass back over and over again. Fuck he wanted to join them. “Can’t wait to fuck him.” Merle nips at Daryl’s ear, “Need ya to fuck me.” Daryl whined and kissed his chin. “But ya gotta fuck him too. Feels amazing.”

Jesus’ head snaps around looking at them with wide eyes as it finally registered at what Daryl had just whined to him. “You two fuck?” Merle nods his head, “hell yeah we do. Best as around my little b’uther.” Merle praises, lovin the blush on Daryl’s face. “Why you got shit to say about it.” Merle growls, Jesus notices a slight shift in both men….made him wonder what kinda face he was making. “Just that I wanna watch.” Jesus moans having to grip the base of his cock tight to keep from shooting his load at the image of the two in his head.

“Maybe if you’re a good boy, you’ll get to. But right now I wanna fuck you with my lil b’uther, you think ya can make room for good ole Merle?” He winked at Jesus and saw Daryl blush even more , he knew how much Daryl liked feeling their dicks rubbing together while they were balls deep in the same hole.

Jesus whined, digging his nails into Daryl’s thigh. “Both?” He trembled “At the same time?” Merle reached forward to smack his ass. “Got a problem with that pretty boy?” Jesus groaned. “Never done that before. Will you both even fit?” He asked with a blush. He really had no idea if they would both fit. Or if he wanted them to. Would it even feel good?

“Don’t worry yer sexy little self ,” Merle stroked down his naked back, then down his ass to rub over Daryl’s dick, then teased Jesus hole. “We’re gonna stretch you wide enough ta fit us both.” Jesus nearly lost his balance as he imagined them both inside him, stretching him wide, making him feel like he always needed to. He gave Merle a pleading look. “Need to hurry then, I could come at any second.”

“Don’t worry we got ya pretty boy.” Merle smirks. “Go get yer ring baby b’uther.” Merle smacks Daryls ass. Both men chuckling as Jesus whines when Daryl pulls out getting up going to another room.

“Fuck Merle please.” Jesus starts to beg, arching his back wanting one of their cocks in him, he felt empty and he hated it. “Whatcha want pretty boy huh? Want ole Merle’s cock buried in that lil greedy hole?” Merle moved over so he was directly behind the younger man, spreading his ass cheeks. “Answer me boy.” Merle growls slapping the Jesus’ hole.

“Oh fuck. YES …..please Merle need your dick in my ass.” Jesus begs. Merle chuckles, spreading his cheeks apart again smirking as he leans down placing a long swipe of his tongue from his balls all the way up to his back, feeling Jesus shiver under his hand. “Mmmmm ya like getting ya ass eatin?” Merle groans blowing on Jesus’ twitching hole. “Yeah….God yeah.” Jesus pants.

That’s all Merle needed as he buried his face between the plump cheeks of the younger man, licking, nicking, and sucking at the man’s hole, tasting his lil b’uther mixed with the taste of Jesus. He could get hooked to that taste.

“Fuck what am I missing.” Daryl smirks as he walks back into the living room, the cock ring in his hand. He could see Jesus’ body tremble, and shaken he wasn’t surprised Merle was the best when it came to eating ass, he had made him cum from just that….many times.

Daryl moves in front of Jesus, taking a moment to study the pleasure on his face. Merle knew how to eat ass better than anyone else he knew. Like fuckin artwork. Jesus grabbed for him, pulling him down to his knees. Daryl dropped with a grin and let Jesus attack his mouth, kissing and biting and moaning.

He pumped Jesus’ dick a few times before he slowly slid the cock ring on. Getting a pained gasp in response. He eased it by licking into Jesus’ mouth while he stroked him. “There ya go, now ya wont come to fast.”

“Fuck.” Jesus gasped, sagging into Daryl but trying to push back against Merles mouth. “I need it, both of you. Right fuckin now.”

Daryl smirked back at Merle, who nodded and back up enough so Jesus fully sagged against him. Panting and moaning, face flushed and his naked body on full display for them. “Tell us how you want it.”

Jesus lunged forward and pulled Daryl by his hair until their mouths connected and he could feel Merle watching as he stroked himself.

Daryl pulled him back, stood and gripped Jesus by the thighs and hauled him easily up his body, Jesus went for his neck with kisses and bites, nibbling at his ear and sucking on his skin. Daryl grabbed Merle and pulled him closer, moving to the side to tangle their tongues together.

Merle pushed Daryl back enough to make him fall on top of the couch, Jesus on his lap, straddling his thighs. “Good an angle as any, aint that right?” Merle growled as he pulled Jesus to look at him by his hair.

“Oh yeah, he gets to ride me.” Daryl groaned and watched Daryl groaned and watched as Jesus started movin in his lap touching every inch of his chest.

Merle watches the sexy little thing touch all over his little brothers broad sexy chest, his sexy ass sliding against Daryks dick. " Fuck you two are hot." Merle steps closer needing his hand on one or both of em one hand going to Jesus' hips not controlling his movements just feeling the, the other up Daryls thighs. He learns down biting and sucking on Jesus's long sexy neck, growling when he feels one of his hands reach back and grab his thigh tight, pulling him closer.

Both huffing when he couldn't pull him as close as they needed to be. "Please I need you closer. Need you both in me like right now." Jesus whines looking back at Merle.

Seeing those big blue eyes begging for dick had Merle dick throbbing. "Fuck." He growls biting Jesus neck hard before pulling away looking at Daryls lust blown blue eyes. "Move around little brother, back against the couch arm, one foot in the ground, other one stretched out."

Merle strokes his dick watching as Daryl moves around like he was told, pulling Jesus up so his knees were tucked in along his hips.

Merle, slides his knee between Daryls thigh and the back of the couch, his other knee slightly bent his foot on the floor for leverage. This wasn't his first rodeo. He learns down, so his chest was flat against Jesus back, kissing Daryl then Jesus. "Slicks under your side little brother." Merle tells Daryl.

Daryl smiles reaching down, grabbing the bottle of slick from its hiding spot under the couch. They had it hidden everywhere. Never knew when you were gonna need it. Daryl winks at him as he hands him the bottle.

"Oh fuck Mer." Daryl groans, his head falling back as he feels his big brothers rough hand wrap around his throbbing dick slicking it as he strokes him.

Merle squirts more slick on his fingers pushing them into Jesus’ hole that was already stretched a bit from Daryl fuckin him, and him eating his ass. Be he knew it took a lot of lube and stretching to fit both his and Daryls dicks in a pretty boys bole, at the same time. He strokes Daryl’s dick again, smirking at the hiss that come from his little brother. “Okay pretty boy let me see that sexy ass swallow my little brothers bug dick.” Merle growls grabbing Jesus’ hips guiding him down Daryls dick.

“Oh fuck yes.” Jesus gasps as he’s lowered down on Daryl’s dick. And fuck even after Daryl fuckin him earlier and Merles talented fuckin tongue, he still felt every thick inch. Neither brother was lacking. And his excitement of just thinking about Merle shoving his big dick in along Daryls had his heart beating faster, sweat covering his body and his hands griping Daryls arms tight.

“Cam down we got ya. Just ride me baby. Merle knows what he’s doin.” Daryl smirks up at Jesus, before sucking one of his nipples into his mouth, biting when Jesus starts riding his dick.

Jesus nods, trying not to squirm back to feel Merle again Instead he gripped both of Daryl’s wide shoulders, made sure his knees were planted firmly onto the couch, then started to move.

“Just like that.” Daryl groans, looking between their bodies to see Merle coming closer. “Come on brother, open him up.”

Merle puts more slick on two of his fingers, rubbing them slowly over Daryl’s cock, and Jesus hole. “Gonna be a tight fit Dare, slow down.”

When Daryl slowed down Jesus leaned forwards capturing his lips in a desperate kiss. “Fuck.” He whines against his mouth as one of Merles thick, rough fingers push into him, sliding up against Daryl’s dick. “You sure it’ll fit?”

Merle nodded, unable to look away when that tight ass took yet another finger. “It’ll fit, don’t you worry pretty boy.” After more slick and Jesus moving against him, Merle was finally able to slide two fingers inside with no resistance. He smirks, gripping his hole with the tips of his fingers before pulling him open. “See there ya go pretty boy, nice and open for me.”

Jesus nods, covered I sweat and eager to feel both of them. “Hurry Merle, please.”

“He’s so pretty when he begs.” Daryl grinned, siting up to grip the back of Merles neck pulling him into a messy kiss. “Hurry Mer, wanna feel you.”

“Don’t fuckin rush perfection.” Merle barked but slicked himself up and bent his knee getting into the best position. “Try not to move until I tell ya, pretty boy.”

Jesus nods telling Merle he understood, before looking down at Daryl, his eyes growing wide as he feels the thickhead of Merles dick pushing into him. “Oh fuck.” He gasps trying to do what Merle had told him and not move, but he could tell Merle wasn’t even close to being all the way in. And he already felt like he couldn’t stretch anymore.

“Breathe baby, relax. Promise its gonna feel so fuckin good baby, just breath and relax.” Daryl pulls Jesus down smashing their lips together, growling into the kiss feeling Merles slick hot dick slide slowly against his making Jesus already tight hole…even fuckin tighter.

“Fuck yeah there ya go pretty boy, got us both buried balls deep in your tight sexy hole.” Merle growls trying to get his bearings before moving, knowing if he didn’t he’s bust his nut before he even gets to fuck the boy.

Merle spreads Jesus's ass cheeks, so he could see his and Daryls dicks stretching his hole. "Holy hell, wish I had my phone. Fuck." Merle growls, running his thumb along Jesus's stretched hole.

"Fuck Merle, please just fuck me, you can take a million fuckin pictures next time. Please one of ya start fuckin me....PLEASE." Jesus all but screams. He needed one of em to start fuckin him, one of their dicks was pressing right up against his prostate and he was close to tears.

Merles eyes go wide looking down at Daryl. "Hmmmm looks like we got ourselves a demanding little pretty boy, little brother." Merle smirks as he pushes in deeper, just enough for Jesus to growl, trying to push back agaunst him. "See how demanding he is?" Merle slaps his ass, then gripped both cheeks to keep him still. "Cant even wait for me to thrust before he pushes back."

Daryl smiles up at Merle, he knew how much Merle loved to tease the guys he fucked. Especially the pretty ones that were whiney or demanding. And Jesus was a bit of both started out whiney...but now he was telling Merle what to do. Daryl knew by the look in merles eyes, that he was impressed with the pretty boy....but he wasn't done teasing yet. "Looks like we do big brother."

Merle winks at Daryl, pulling out of Jesus just a bit, thrusting back into him hard. Smiling at the noises coming from Jesus. "Not liking this position...come on swi-" Merle didn't get the sentence out before he got what he wanted as Jesus jerks up off Daryls chest moaning as one of their dicks pushed hard into his prostate.

"Come on pretty boy ....mo-" Daryl was stopped mid sentence by a slap to his chest.

Jesus looks down at Daryls chest, seeing his hand print, bright red, against his fair skin. Seeing it grow redder had precum leaking from his dick. "Both of you shut the fuck up and fuck me already. Or I swear to god I'll leave and find some men that can."

Daryl heard a growl from Merle, one that he's only heard a few times in his life. He looks up at Jesus who was still unaware of what he had done. "Ah pretty boy, you done it, you're in for it now."

What Daryl had sais, didn't even have enough time to sink in, before he feels Merle push him back down against Daryls chest, grabbing onto his hips. Tight....he'd have bruises for sure. But that thought was shoved out of his head faster then he had it, when without warning Merle, pulled out of him before quickly and roughly thrusting back into him.

" FUCK!!" Jesus yells grabbing Daryls arms tight. He was fuckin seeing seeing stars every time Merle fucked into him.

Merle snapped his hips hatd, he wanted to say what Jesus had said didn't bother him....but fuck it pissed him off. And now he was gonna show him who the fuck he belonged too....now.

He hears Jesus whine, as he fucked into him, he reaches down tangling his hand on Jesus's long hair, pulling him up so his back was against his chest. He pulls Jesus's head to the side, leaning down biting hard into his neck, before whispering into his ear. "Not so cocky now huh? Whining and moaning like the little slut you are." Merle smirks as he fucks up into him.

"Ah fuck....fuck me harder." Jesus grunts.

Daryl moans at the feeling of Merles dick, rubbing against his, smiling when he hears Jesus tell Merle what to do ...again. He watches as Merles hand flys from his tight grip on Jesus's hip to around his neck. The boy was ballsy.

"Ain't fuckin learned yet huh? You tell me what to do one more time, and I'm stop fuckin you and fuck Daryl instead. He knows how to appreciate my dick, and ask nicely for what he wants. Is that what you want?" Merle growls in Jesus's ear, tightening his hand around his slim throat, feeling him squeeze around him and Daryl as he squeezes his throat harder.

Feeling Merles hand tighten around his throat, had him goin weak in the knees, and his cockiness disappearing. "Please no...please don't stop Merle...im sorry." Jesus whines.

Merles smile went ear to ear. He'd broke Jesus. He was his now. "Good boy, fi finally learning some manners, asking so nicely." Merle pulls Jesus back, kissing him, feeling Jesus melt into him.

Daryl watches Jesus melt, he knew Merle could do it. He had a way about him. He smiles when Merle pulls away from Jesus, winking at him as he pushes Jesus down again, so he could reach him.

Merle kisses Daryl, pulling away from the kiss. "Ready Dare?" He smirks, when be sees Jesus give them a confused look.

"Yeah, fuckin been ready." Daryl wraps both arms around Jesus, as Merle airs back up, nodding at him. "Fuck." Daryl groans as he starts slowly pulling out of Jesus. As Merle pushed into him.

"Oh my god." Jesus now s, as the two Dixon brothers, get in a rhythm. One fuckin into him as the other pulled out. He could tell they had done this more the once before. Fuck it was amazing. He'd never felt any thing that felt this good, ever in his entire life. 

He lets his body go limp allowing the two sexy men use him....well as a sex toy. And he was fuckin lovin it. "Fuck Daryl.... your right this feels so fuckin good." He moans, his eyes shit, feeling his orgasm grow closer. Hell he hadn't cum from being fucked in a long time. And he could already tell this one was gonna be a big one.

Daryl moves one hand to the back of Jesus's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss, both moaning into the kiss feeling Merles thrust get harder. Daryl pulls away from Jesus soft lips, looking up into Jesus beautiful blue eyes. "Doin so good baby. Taking us both like you were made for us. So sexy, so good baby. Right Merle?" Daryl looks from Jesus blue eyes to Merles, that were darker then usual, which told him he was close.

"Fuck yeah. He's taking us so fuckin good. He feels amazing." Merle grunts, slowing his thrust so he didn't cum before Jesus.

Hearing the two rough, tough men talking so sweet to him, telling him how good he was, and how amazing he felt. Had his dick throbbing, he needed to cum. "Fuck it feels so good. I'm so close....please." Jesus who we trying to get a hand between him and Daryl so he could stroke his cock.

"Nope, pretty boy..no touching yourself. Gonna fun from just our dicks." Merle growls grabbing both of Jesus hands pinning them behind his back, pulling him up so he couldn't rub against Daryl. "How you doin little brother?" Merle moans, looking down at Daryl.

"So close, wanna feel him cum with us in him." Daryl groans loving the angle they were in.

"Okay, take the cock ring off him." Merle tells Daryl. Chuckling at how fast Daryl moved to take the cock ring off, and the sigh of relief that come from Jesus. Who's head was resting on his shoulder. Seeing the way the boy could bend his body, told Merle two things, one that he we I to some kinda yoga or karate shit and two he wanted to see just how many different ways he could get the boy to bend.

Jesus sighs as the ring was taken off, some of the pressure gone. But with one hard thrust from Daryl had him right on the edge. "Fuck please...merle let me cum, Daryl please .....im so close." Jesus moans.

Merle feels Jesus tighten around them, like a fuckin vice grip, stopping him and Daryl from moving. "Fun for us pretty boy...cum with us both buried in your tight sexy ass. Come in fun for us baby." Merle growls in Jesus ear.

Jesus's breathing grows more and more erratic, the more Merle growled in his ear. Hearing Merle cal him baby shoved him hard over the edge. "Oh my fuckin god. Fuck...fuck yes Merle...oh Fuck Daryl." Jesus yells as it felt like his release was ripped from him.

"Holy fuck." Daryl groans feeling and seeing Jesus's cum all over his chest.

"Damn pretty boy...big load for us. Good boy. Fuck." Merle slowly pulls out of Jesus, he was close, and knew Daryl was too, by how quiet head got, and the way he was biting his bottom lip. "Come on pretty boy on your knees. Gonna dirty up that pretty face of yours." Merle watches as Jesus slowly stands up on shakey legs, as he went to his knees. Mouth open, waiting for them.

Daryl groans standing up, him and Merle both jerking their cocks. In unison. "Fuck....fuck I'm cumming." Daryl grunts as he cums hard all over Jesus face.

"Fuckin hell." Merle growls watching Daryl cover Jesus face, watching Jesus lick Daryls cum off his lips had him cumming one hand jerking his dick, his other hand gripping Daryls shoulder tight.

Merle flops down on the couch, smiling at Daryl and Jesus. "Baby, you take Jesus into the bathroom get the shower started, and I'll meet us guys in there in a few minutes." Merle reaches for Daryl, pulling into a kiss, mouthing I love you against his lips. Smiling even bigger when Daryl does the same. Jesus watching and smiling behind Daryl. He watches Daryl help Jesus stand up, legs still shakey, as they make their way to their bathroom.

As soon as he was alone, he gets up and grabs his jeans, fishing his phone from his pocket. Laughing at all the missed calls. He waits until he hears the shower start before hitting the call button. It didn't take long for the voice mail to answer, he knew it would it was late.

"Hey Walsh, just calling to thank ya for helping us get that sexy little thing on our bed. He's fuckin perfect. He's okay with me and Daryl....thinks it's hot, said he wanted to watch us. His body is amazing and that was Walsh ....thay ass. He took me and Daryl both at the same time. Fuck you missed out Walsh, shoulda tried it before letting it go. Thanks brother." Merle ends the call, tossing his phone on the couch beside him.

He smiles getting up from the couch, walking to the bathroom to join Daryl and Jesus in the shower.

The Next Moring:

The next morning Merle was up earlier then usual, him Daryl and Jesus in the cab of his truck, with Jesus pointing out where to turn to get to his house.

After their shower, the three ended up in his and Daryls bed, with Daryl asking Jesus about his boyfriend, and Jesus telling them why and how he had moved to Georgia from New York ...giving up a big career in modeling. That led to Daryl telling him he needed to talk to him alone, which had Merle telling Jesus he could move in with them if he wanted. And that led to him getting a blow job from Daryl and Jesus together. So all in all it was damn good night.

"This driveway here is ours....well his." Jesus pointed at a gravel road that led to a small trailor. Smaller then the one the Dixon boys had lived in, before moving into the house they live in now.

Merle backs his truck up to the porch, shutting his truck off. But before he or Daryl could get their doors open. Merle sees the trailor door fly open and in his opinion a piss poor excuse for a boyfriend, ...hell a piss poor excuse for a man, storming out onto the porch. "Fuck no wonder, you was out looking for some dick last night pretty boy." Merle says looking at the guy in the rearview mirror.

"Okay how the fuck did he get you?" Daryl added to Merles statement. The man wasn't want he thought he'd see today. He was confused as fuck, how the fuck did that slob of a man get someone as....fuck he had never used this word before but it was accurate in this situation...as gorgeous as Jesus.

Jesus chuckles at the look on the two men's face. "I promise he didnt look like that when we got together, or hell even when he first moved down here." Jesus was actually embarrassed by the man his bf had become.

"Alright pretty boy we believe ya." Merle laughs. " Come on let's get your shit. But before we get out, im warning ya right now if he does or says anything I don't like I will bash his ugly ass face in." Merle warns Jesus looking down into those blue eyes, seeing that his warning had an effect on Jesus ... one Merle liked. "Lets go." Merle winks at Jesus as he opens the door, Daryl smiling as he followed suit.

Jesus walks from behind Merle, seeing his "bf" standing on the porch, arms crossed over his chest. And Jesus could tell by the pissy, judgemental look on his face, that he wanted to say something. But by the way his eyes flicked between Merle and Daryl, Jesus knew he wouldn't...until he said something. So he did. "Say what you gotta say." Jesus stops in front of his "bf", waiting for him to say what he was gonna say.

"Where the hell have you been Paul? And who the hell are they?" He spits motioning towards the Dixons.

Jesus looks back at Daryl and Merle, both standing with their arms crossed over their chest. He smiles at the scary ass look on Merles face, before looking back at his 'bf'.

"The one that looks like he wants to kill ya is Merle, and the one with arms the size of tree trunks is Daryl. I left the bar with them last night, that's where the hell I was. And they are the ones I'm leaving you for. I come to get my stuff, I'm movin in with them." Jesus tells him.

He knew he should probably feel bad for doing it this way. But he didnt. This was a long time coming, he had warned him and warned him. That if he didnt get his shit together he was leavin. So the sad surprised look on his now ex bfs face ...pissed him off.

“Oh don’t look so surprised, you had to know this was bound to happen. I mean how many times did I tell you to get your shit together or I was leavin. And your ass didn’t even try.” Jesus hadn’t realized how loud he had gotten until he felt either Merle or Daryls hand on his lower back. “Come on guys.” Jesus pushes past his ex

😮

1

Daryl follows Jesus into the trailer, leaving Merle with the ex. “You okay baby?” Daryl reaches out gently grabbing his arm pulling him to him.

Jesus smiles at Daryl. “Yeah I’m good. Fuck I was done with him a long time ago.” Jesus leans in kissing Daryl.

“Did you fuck them Paul?”

Jesus rolls his eyes, turning to answer him, but Merle was already on it. “Actually we fucked him. Someone needed to take care of your man. You wasn’t. So we did.” Merles smirk made Jesus laugh as he watched him shoulder his way into the trailer.

“So what Paul, you just decided to go out and be a slut last night?”

Jesus watches as Merles whole body language changes and he whipped around, his long legs making short work of the distance between them and the piss poor excuse for a man.

“I’d watch my mouth if I was you.” Merle growls, daring this little shit to even look at Jesus wrong. When the guy steps back, looking down at his feet. Merle turns around to go find where Daryl and Jesus were. But before he could take 2 steps, the stupid fucker had to show just how stupid he truly was, when he started mumbling under his breath. Merle wasn’t gonna do anything…until that was he hears Jesus’s name and slut come from him again. “I fuckin told ya dumbass.” Merle growls twisting on his heel, the sound of his fist connecting to the assholes nose, and the feel of the guys nose breaking, had Merle smiling.

Daryl was holding open a big black plastic bag, so Jesus could shove clothes into it. When he hears Merle growl, followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor, then the groaning and moaning of someone in pain. “Fuck Mer. Here let me go stop him before he kills him.” Daryl smiles at the smirk on Jesus’s face. He takes his sweet ass time making his way back into the living room, seeing Jesus’s ex sprawled out on the floor, holding his bleeding nose, Merle crouched over him, the guys shirt twisted in his fist, using it to pull the guy up so they were face to face. “Merle?” Daryl steps closer to Merle.

“Dumbass thought it would be cute to mumble shit under his breath about pretty boy.” Merle tells Daryl not taking his eyes off the son of a bitch in the floor. “Aint so cute anymore is it dumbass?” Merle growls slamming the guy into the floor, the guy bloody and big eyed shaking his head no. “Were okay Dare, go help pretty boy, so we can get him away from this useless piece of shit.” Merle says standing up, watching as Daryl walks back down the hallway, before turning his gaze back to the dumbass in the floor. “Hey dumbass get up, and everything in here that belongs to him, take out and put on my truck. Do it carefully, because everything that’s broken, something on you will be broken to match. Got me?” Merle watches the guy shake his head, as he rolls around and get to his feet.

Jesus couldn’t help but laugh when he looks out the bedroom window, seeing his bloodied-up ex, actually putting his stuff on the back of Merles truck. “Holy shit your brother is something else.” Jesus smiles at the confused look on Daryl’s face.

Daryl moves to the window, to see what the hell Jesus was talking about. “Fuck yeah he is.” He chuckles, looking back at Jesus. “Got everything in here baby?” He asks grabbing a bag.

Jesus looks around his old bedroom. “Yeah, got everything I need from here.” Jesus smiles grabbing the other bag walking out of the bedroom. Daryl right behind him.

It took the ….four of em less the 30 minutes to have everything Jesus owned on the back of Merles truck. Jesus walks through the trailer one more time, Merle right behind him, making sure he got everything. “Alrighty looks like we got it all.” Jesus smiles turning around looking at Merle who smiles back, throwing his arm over his shoulders.

“Good, pretty boy lets get you home. Got some celebrating to do.” Merle winks at Jesus as they walk out onto the porch. “Go on, get that sexy ass in my truck, I’ll be there. Got some shit to finish with this fucker.” Merle smiles swatting Jesus on the ass, before turning his attention to the dumbass behind him.

Jesus groans when Merle slaps his ass, as he made his way down the steps of the porch. He makes his way to the driver side of the truck looking back at Merle who was growling something to his ex, before opening the door and climbing up into the cab. He scoots over to the middle of the bench seat, Daryl’s hand going straight to his thigh. “What’s he saying to him?” Jesus asks Daryl.

“Telling him to keep his distance. Probably suggesting he goes back home.” Daryl answers, his eyes meeting Jesus’s. “Merle don’t like when another guy calls what’s his a foul name. And that dumbass down it twice. He’s lucky a broken nose is all he got.” Daryl tells Jesus.

Jesus smiles at the “whats his” comment, looking up into the rearview mirror watching Merle make his way to the truck. He couldn’t take his eyes off Merle as he climbs into the truck, starting it. He groans when he feels Merle starts playing with his hair as he drove back toward their house.

Jesus couldn’t believe that less than 24 hours ago, he didn’t even know these two guys. And now he was “theirs” and moving in with them. He’d never do something like this, but the second he laid eyes on these two, he knew he could trust them. Knew he wanted them. He smiles when they pull up to his new home, this was a new chapter in his life, and he was excited about it. But he was even more excited about this celebrating Merle had mentioned earlier.

“You’re home babe.” Daryl smirks, sliding out of the truck, helping him out.

“Welcome home pretty boy.” Merle winks at him, as he grabs him up. He wraps his legs around Merle, looking over at Daryl.

“Come on we got some celebrating to do!!” Jesus smirks at Daryl, who smiles and follows him and Merle into his new home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments ......took me years to finish this story would love to hear what you think good or bad.


End file.
